communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Blog-Artikel
Wikia Blog-Artikel sind Seiten, die von einem Benutzer geschreiben und verwaltet werden. Sie können bewertet werden und man kann sie kommentieren, wie in einem typischen Blog. Die Idee ist es, mehr Gemeinschaftsgefühl in der Community aufkommen zu lassen und Benutzern die Möglichkeit zu geben über das normale Thema hinweg sich kreativ auszuleben. Einige Beispiele warum ein Benutzer einen Benutzer Blog-Artikel einem herkömmlichen Artikel vorziehen könnte: * Fan Fiction und originale Arbeit * Persönliche Geschichten * Artikel die Fragen beantworten * Rückblicke, Vorschläge und Empfehlungen Natürlich ist es jeder Community überlassen, wie sie ihre Blogs nutzt. Wie das Bloggingsystem funktioniert Es gibt 3 Hauptfragen zum Bloggingsystem: Der Blog-Post an sich, die Benuter Blog Seite, und die Blog-Auflistungsseite. Blog-Posts Eine Blog-Post Seite wird mithilfe von erzeugt. Bewertungen und Kommentare sind standardmäßig aktiviert, aber können in den Benutzereinstellungen ausgeschalten werden. Jeder Post ist unter dem Titel "Benutzer Blog:/" erstellt, der Arikel an sich wird nur mittels "" im Titel angezeigt. Nur registrierte Benutzer können Blog-Artikel erstellen. Blog-Posts können nur vom Ersteller oder Administratoren bearbeitet werden, da es ein "persönlicher" Bereich im Wiki ist. Beim Bearbeiten kannst du die Kommentare bzw. Bewertung an oder ausschalten (mittels den anklickbaren Kästchen über der Zusammenfassung). Posts sind automatisch unter Kategorie:Blog-Posts kategorisiert. Der Name der Kategorie kann in MediaWiki:Create-blog-post-category geändert werden. Eine leere Nachricht fügt keine Kategorie ein. Kommentare Blog-Posts beinhalten automatisch das Kommentieren-Feauture, was es viel leichter macht darauf zu antwoten als über die Diskussionsseite. Die Box verwendet selbstverständlich auch die MediaWiki-Syntax (Eingabeform beim Bearbeiten). Bei einem bereits gut kommentierten Blog-Artikel erscheint ebenfalls ganz oben eine Eingabebox für Kommentare. Jeder Kommentar erscheint auch in den letzten Änderungen. Admins: Kommentare können leicht mittels dem Löschen-Link neben dem Zeitstempel entfernt werden. Benutzer Blog-Seite Diese Seite erstellt automatisch eine Auflistung der neuesten Blog-Artikel eines Benutzers. Zu finden ist diese Seite unter "Benutzer Blog:" und kann von jeder entsprechenden Benutzerseite erreicht werden. Beachte dass du diese Seite bearbeiten kannst, um etwas über die Auflistung zu schreiben oder um eine Kategorie hinzuzufügen, das ist ganz dir überlassen! Blog-Auflistungsseite Blog Auflistungsseiten erlauben dir, eine Liste von deinen Blog-Artikeln zu erstellen (nach Kategorie). Du kannst diese Seite über erriechen, oder über den Link in der Bearbeitungsleiste ganz oben in jeder existenten Blogauflistungsseite. Eine Auflistungsseite besteht nur aus einer einfachen Umsetzung eingebundener Blog-Artikel. Bitte beachte, dass die Auflistungsseiten eine Erweiterung sind, die nicht umgehend aktualisiert werden, das heißt kürzlich erstellte Blog-Artikel tauchen nicht auf. Du kannst entweder einige Stunden warten, bis sich der Cache geleert hat, die Seite bearbeiten oder ?action=purge in die URL der Auflistungsseite eingeben. Einbetten von Blogauflistungen Diese Funktion erlaubt dir, eine Liste direkt in eine normale Seite einzubinden (dann mit der Erweiterung). Neuer Masthead (Box über der Seite) und Benutzer-Avatare Zusätzlich zur Blogging-Erweiterung wird ein neuer Benutzer "Masthead" und die Benutzeravatare freigeschalten. Masthead Der Masthead zeigt sowohl den Useravatar als auch Links zu Benutzerrelevanten Seiten. Die Links die du sehen kannst sind ;Deine eigene Benutzerseite :Benutzer, Benutzer Diskussion, Blog, Beiträge, Beobachtungsliste, Widget Dashboard (Verwaltung), Einstellungen. ;Andere Benutzerseiten :Benutzer, Benutzer Diskussion, Blog, Beiträge, E-mail an Benutzer schicken. ;Benutzerseiten von annonymen Nutzern :Benutzer, Benutzer Diskussion, Beiträge. Wenn du die Farbe des Mastheads in einem angepassten Skin ändern willst, füge #user_masthead { background: #xxx !important; } deinem Skin hinzu. Avatare Links neben den Masthead-Links, neben Blogeinträgen und Kommentaren (sowie einigen anderen stellen im Wiki) wird ein Avatar angezeigt. Ein Klick darauf leitet auf die zentrale Benutzerseite dieses Benutzers weiter. Avatars have a size of 100x100px when uploaded, and are shown at 50x50px on the masthead (and several different sizes elsewhere). While the wiki can resize and crop images, you may want to do this offline to ensure best quality. The uploader accepts images up to 512kb, in PNG, JPG, GIF and BMP format, and any resolution. Avatars are carried across all Wikia. To choose your avatar, visit the first ("User profile") tab of . You can upload your own, or the options give you several default options to choose from. Administrators can customize this list of options via . The avatar selection is only saved when you click "Save" on the preferences page. Administrators can remove bad avatars via a special page at . The option to delete avatars also appears as an option when hovering over other user's avatars. Zusammenfassung der neuen Funktionen ;Funktionalität * Blog-Posts * Blog-Post Auflistung (Seiten und als Erweiterung) * Masthead und Avatar ;Namespaces (Namensräume) * "User blog" - für die Übersicht von Benutzerblogs * "Blog" - für das Auflisten von Blog-Artikeln ;Spezialseiten * * * - wähle einen Avatar Externe Links * Blog-Artikel in Wikipedia en:Help:Blog articles